Need For Love
by VinLover20
Summary: This fanfic is about a new girl that might end up with Dom. Letty might get him back or might not. any huge Letty fans (Do Not Read)this story is not for you
1. Default Chapter

Need FOR lOVE(Author's NOTE pLEASE READ)  
  
Ok about my story its about dom getting a new   
  
love in his life and Letty being a real bitch this fanfic is something im writing   
  
for my own entertainment and anyone who likes it.This fanfic is written to  
  
how i seen the people in the movie   
  
(If your a big fan of Letty than DONT READ THIS FANFIC)  
  
  
  
and please no rude replys like i said this is my first fanfic its just a  
  
made up story in my head i mean who wouldnt want to be with dom other than Letty  
  
it dont pertain to the movie its self it has just the people and settings around it.  
  
i own a copy of the tape and watch it everyother day so i know how the tape goes.  
  
Anyhow anyone who wants to read this please feel free to do it and post if you like it  
  
thanks 


	2. Need For Love Chp1

Need For Love Chp.1  
  
Brandi drove past the "welcome to Los Angeles" sign,her white 00 Mitsubishi eclipse it blended in nicely  
  
with the other souped up cars.she looked down at her radio it she had been driving for 9 hours,she was tired and ready to get her new place.  
  
She got out her directions that Kristy gave her over the phone. Kristy was her   
  
bestfriend that moved back up here to be with her sister and she asked Brandi to   
  
come up when she finished school back home.Brandi finally made it to the little store called   
  
Toretto's. Thats where Kristy was to meet her at.She pulled up to the parking lot and took a   
  
quick look in the mirror and fixed her lipstick, she got out and walked up to the counter. There   
  
was a dark haired girl stocking up some food. The girl truned around and smiled "hi, im Mia what   
  
can i get you"? Brandi smiled back "how about a coke" she said "sure thing" Mia said and walked   
  
to the cooler and got the drink, she handed it to Brandi. "Oh yeah im Brandi by the way,just got   
  
her today"she said. Mia took a look at her she smiled and her eyes got big "oh my gosh your here   
  
to meet Kristy right,she's been talking about you for weeks she couldnt wait for you to get   
  
here"Mia said excitedly Brandi couldnt help but to laugh "yeah thats her always talking,she also   
  
told me of you i just forgot your name untill now"they both laughed and started talking about   
  
Kristy and their childhood.Brandi lost track of time and looked up at the clock on the wall she  
  
sighed. Then out of nowhere she heard a group of cars comeing up real fast. Brandi seen her   
  
friend Kristy step out of the yellow car and some guy it must be leon she thought then one guy   
  
got out of a blue car and another out of a white car,then there was a girl get out of a purpleish   
  
car.Brandi stood up and her friend Kristy seen her she ran over to her and huged her "wow look   
  
at you, you have changed alot" Brandi said takeing a look at her friend "oh my gosh so have you,  
  
man ive never seen you with a tan it looks good" she said then hey both cracked up and Mia came   
  
over and Kristy introduced everyone"this here is my goodfriend too,but you already met Mia"and   
  
this guy here is Leon hes my baby i told you about him"she smiled "This guy here with the   
  
tattoos all over is Vince,he trys to be nice"Mia busted out laughing "yeah right" she said   
  
Kristy grabed a skinny guy by the hand "and this is the sweetest guy you could meet hes Jesse"   
  
she smiled and Jesse just truned red everyone looked at him and laughed. Brandi had noticed   
  
the girl that came with them standing in the corner with her arms crossed giving her eat shit   
  
looks she could tell that she did not like her and she knew she wouldnt like her ver much   
  
either that girl just looked like all talk. Brandi heard one of them say "oh yeah thats Letty she dont   
  
like to many people exspecially girls"they all cracked up then out of nowhere Letty got loud   
  
"Fuck all of ya,i dont like little skanks who think they are all it when i know im the best   
  
there is in this shity town"she said and walked to her car Brandi just glared at her.Letty   
  
looked at her "you got a problem skank, cause i can fix it for you really quick" she said and   
  
opened up her door Brandi yelled "yeah i do and its leaving now bitch"Mia and the others made   
  
the "ooo" sound and laughed Brandi just stood there waiting for this little bitch to say   
  
something. Letty slamed her door "what the fuck did you say,skank you dont want to mess with   
  
me"she said walking up to her and got in her face "you wanna roll we can roll,Bitch"Brandi   
  
said Letty shoved her and she went to hit her when Vince grabed her and Leon grabed Brandi   
  
"enough Letty just go home" Mia said "she didnt say nothing to begin with for you to start   
  
this shit" Mia said "Yeah whatever"Letty said and stomped off to her car and sped away. 


	3. Chp2

Need For Love Chp.2  
  
That following day later that evening Brandi followed Kristy and Leon to her house,  
  
they pulled into the driveway and Brandi got of her car and poped her trunk and got her things out  
  
she paused for a second and took the night air in as it blowed through her hair she was still upset  
  
about what happen with Letty. She couldnt believe that happen she didnt even talk to the gril.Why would she act that way to  
  
her.Kristy cme up to her and she hadnt noticed she was in a daze,she jumped when she heard her say"hey Brandi you in there?"she laughed   
  
She faced Kristy and gave a slight smile "hey girl you ok?"Kristy asked."oh yean im fine i was just thinking,i just need some rest"   
  
she said grabing her   
  
bags."well you need it,are you comeing up to the races tonight"Leon said walking towards them "here let me carry those for you"he said  
  
"isnt he sweet" Kristy said playfuly punching him in the arm.Brandi and her laughed.They got in the house and Kristy showed Brandi   
  
where her room was and Leon brought her things up to her room "thanks"she said "hey whats wrong with ya girl"he said puting his arm around her   
  
neck "nothing just still pissed about   
  
what happen with your friend today" she said picking up her bag and puting it on the bed."Now let me set it striaght Letty   
  
shes not my friend shes just my bestfriends girl,  
  
she gets on everyones nerves its just shes always acted like a bitch to everyone and bossy too" he said crossing his arms  
  
leaning on the door frame. Brandi glanced up at him and finally took notice of his looks,she could tell why Kristy liked him he was a sweety and   
  
looked good better than Kristy's last boyfriend who always hit her and yelled at her.She quickly got her mind back to what she was doing "well  
  
i dont see how someone could be like that she dont even know me,she reminds me of this girl that i got in a fight with back home  
  
and i had to put her in her place"she said puting her stuff away. Leon laughed "shit girl we need someone to put Letty in her place she runs off at  
  
the mouth all the time,now dont get me wrong she can fight.hell she started on Kristy when sh first got here too,alot of shit happen and later on  
  
my bestfriend Dom told her to lay off her"he said. Just then Kristy came up "you all settled in ok"she said huging up to Leon "yeah just got done"she said  
  
Leon's cell phone went off "excuse me ladys,its Dom"he said and walked in the hallway Kristy came in and sat on the bed with Brandi "so you got done the same   
  
way with Letty when you got here?" she asked "sure did but Dom fixed it all"she said laying back on the bed brandi looked over at her"i feel sorry for this   
  
Dom guy,he has to put up with Letty"she laughed Kristy at up smileing"oo you know what you got to meet him hes so cool,hes Mia's big brother,hes like the best   
  
racer in town"she said Leon walked in and looked over at Kristy "hey baby you wanna go to a race to night with me,Dom has one set up,Brandi can come  
  
too" he said "yeah im comeing with you i gotta keep the girls off ya"she laughed he came ove and sat with her Kristy looked at BRandi "hey you wanna come too?"she asked  
  
Brandi sat there and thought for a min "what time will it start?" "11:00"leon said she look at the clock it was only 7 she could still get some rest she looked over at them "sure but i   
  
need some sleep before them "ok thats cool ill be up to wake you at 10,that cool with you?"."yea thats fine"she said she watched the two of them walk out and got in bed  
  
and fell asleep. 


	4. Chp3

Need For Love chp.3  
  
Brandi heard knocking on her bedroom door, she rolled over and looked at the clock it was 10:34 getting up fliped on the lamp and walked over to the door and unlocked it. Kristy opened the door and smiled at her .  
  
"Hey sleepy head about time you heard me" she said laughing  
  
Kristy was in her hip huggers and a red tight little shirt, she had her dark brown hair down,she looked pretty like that Brandi thought to her self.  
  
"Guess i was too sleepy huh" Brandi laughed as she walked to dresser to get what she was going to wear to the race's tonight.She pulled out her favorite pair of hip hugger jeans and blue babytee,it was just short enough to show her bellybutton ring.She got dressed and put on her tommygirl perfume and white Fila sneakers.She put her brownish blonde hair up in a hair clipy. She faced Kristy  
  
"So how do i look? or is it to much?" Brandi said.Kristy looked her up and down   
  
"Nope you look great,so we ready now?"Kristy said, then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Girls you ready yet its time to go,it is true what they say girls take forever"Leon said laughing, Brandi and Kristy walked out grining at him.  
  
"Now Leon we got to look our best" Kristy said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"baby girl you look hot to me, so come on ladys and lets roll" he said.  
  
Leon and Kristy took his car and Brandi followed in her car ,they finally got to the meeting place.Brandi seen so many awsome cars and diffrent people, it looked nothing like the races back home where she use to race.She pulled her car beside Leons and got out, Kristy came over beside her.  
  
"so what now?"Brandi asked looking over at Leon as he walked up to them.  
  
"Now we wait for my team,then we will find out whos raceing and place our bids then head to the starting place"he said   
  
"so where are they at "Brandi said leaning on her car.  
  
"They are on their way"he said   
  
Just then a rumbling sound of some souped up cars came rolling up a red one and the same blue and white one along with the purpleish one the pulled up and started getting out.  
  
Brandi first seen Jesse and Vince she rolled her eyes as she seen Letty get out of the car.Gonna be some shit tonight she thought to her self.She glanced over to the red car's owner he was tall,bald and just ozzing with sex appeal,he was so fine.She watch as everyone gathered around him.Just then Kristy grabed her hand.  
  
"come on girl you gotta enter for the girls race tonight,show them what you got"Kristy said pulling her over to where leon and Jesse stood.Brandi stood beside her firend   
  
"Is that Dom?" she said whispering over to Kristy,she nodded her head slightly  
  
"So who's gonna enter in the girls race tonight?" Dom said looking around the crowd   
  
"you know im in Dom" Letty said behind him "cant let these skanks take our money she laughed.then stoped when she noticed Brandi in the crowd.Brandi looked over and seen Letty glaring at her.Brandi smirked at her and steped up to Dom   
  
"im in"she said, Dom looked down at her and slighty grined   
  
"ok whats your bid?" he asked runing his tounge across his lips  
  
"3,000,is that enough"she said holding up the cash  
  
"sure is he said,any other girl raceing"he said noone said anything  
  
"well looks like it's just Letty and" he looked at Brandi "whats your name?" he asked  
  
"Brandi"she smiled, Letty walked over to her and Dom glaring at Brandi she got right up to her.  
  
"Good ill take pleasure in taking this little skanks money tonight"Letty said  
  
"You wish Bitch ill be the one takeing your money,ive never been beaten and its not gonna happen here either"Brandi said staring Letty right dead in the face.  
  
Letty rolled her eye,"your dreaming skank, Ive been drivin for years and ive never been beat either" Letty said  
  
"Then i have to get you a lil something for your first time geting your ass beat by me"Brandi said walking towards her car   
  
Letty started to hit her when Vince grabed her "save it for later sweet heart, lets just go show her whos the best then you can kick her ass later"he said  
  
Everyone got to the race point Brandi and Letty pulled up to the starting line.Brandi checked her gauges.she looked up at Dom who was standing in front of the cars he rasied his hands in the air.then droped them.Brandi threw the car in to first gear took of in a split second ,she few past Letty who was in lead.they got side by side she looked over at Letty.then Letty mouthed bye and hit the NOS button, Brandi just smiled "too soon Bitch"and she hit her NOS button and flew past Letty again and past finish.  
  
Brandi slowed her car down and stoped people came runing up to her as she steped out of the car, she looked over to see Letty kicking her car, Brandi walked over to her.  
  
"aww whats wrong cant handle losing ,now wheres my money at" she said smirking at her.  
  
"Look Bitch youll get your money,now fuck off" Letty said walking over to Dom  
  
Brandi watch ask Letty talked to Dom he looked mad,she heard him say something about bring her own money,she just stood there leaned on her car.Dom walked off from Letty and started walking to Brandi he stood in front of her.  
  
"Nice driving, i thought noone was ever gonna beat Letty" he laughed Brandi looked up at him in to his deep brown eyes and smiled  
  
"Thanks,so is she gonna pay me or do i have to kick her ass"she said she glanced over at Letty.  
  
Dom laughed even harder "Yeah but theres a problem,she didnt bring her own money and i dont have enough to pay you and race too, so can you follow Leon to my house later?"He asked   
  
"oh you bet im gonna get my money,so yeah ill see you later than,it was nic to meet you Dom but you little bitch is getting mad"she glanced over towards Letty who was standing with her hands on her hips look at the two of them.  
  
Dom turned around and looked at Letty he could tell she was pissed he turned back to Brandi   
  
"it was nice meeting you too ill see you later"he said   
  
"Yo Dom are you fucking comeing or not or you gonna keep talking to the bitch all night" Letty yelled.  
  
Dom Started walking over to Letty. Brandi watch as Letty poped Dom up side the head and he walked faster towards his car and got in. She watch him win the guys race Letty stood by her car with her arms crossed talking to Vince she happen to see Vince lean over and kiss Letty qquickly then they both look over at Dom who seen nothing because he was talking with Jesse and Mia.Then Letty seen brandi looking at her and Vince and she quicky said something to Vince and walked over to Dom.  
  
Looks like they got something going on Brandi thought to herself,she glanced over to Letty who was stareing at her and smiled and gave a slight smart ass wave and Letty turned backaround real quick.Brandi got in her car and Drove back to Kristys house.  
  
A few hours later Kristy and Leon walked in Brandi was watching TV.  
  
"I thought you would be here" Leon said ploping down on the couch  
  
"yeah ive been waiting on you guys to get here"she said  
  
then the door open and Jesse walked in "hey girl,whats up you coming to our party tonight?"Jesse asked  
  
Leon looked at her and looked at Jesse "hell yeah she is Dom told me to make sure i bring her"he said  
  
Brandi looked over at him "Oh really,well im not staying i gotta get up early tommorw to find a job,im just going over there to get my money from miss thing" she said crosing her arms  
  
Leon and Jesse laughed Jesse looked at her and sat in the chair on the other side of her  
  
"Well i know Dom and i think he has more inmind for you tonight from what he told me"he said  
  
Brandi leaned up and looked puzzled "and what do you mean by that"she said  
  
Leon stood up real quick "Hell Dom fools around with all the girls he likes"he said  
  
"Yeah and he really likes you"jesse said  
  
Brandi looked at the both of them and stood up and walked over to the kitchen and turned around.  
  
"Well its like this i dont like Letty,but im not the type of girl to mess with anothers girls man,so i geuss i gotta tell your brotha that too huh im not some little ho or something"she said opening the front door and stoping as Jesse started to say something.  
  
"Damn girl its all good,Dom's a good guy he 's got his reasons for messing around on Letty only us guys no why,but you two could be friends ya know"he said  
  
"Well we gonna go or not like i said i gotta get back"Brandi said walking out the door to her car.  
  
Everyone got in their car and headed to Dom's house. I cant wait to see what he thinks he's gonna do Brandi thought to herself as she drove. 


	5. Chp4

Need For Love Chp.4  
  
  
  
Leon pulled up to the driveway with Jesse right behind him. Brandi parked on along the sidewalk. she got out and walked up the driveway to where Kristy and Leon were standing Jesse aready ran in the house. She looked at the house it was a nice little white house with a nice looking neighborhood she could tell that the house had Mia's touch, guys dont really like flowers around.Brandi could hear the house full of people and the music going on.He sure knows how to throw a party she thought to her self.She followed Leon and Kristy up the walkway.Leon went in first and Kristy behind him Brandi walked in and seen people danceing and there were alot of people makeout with each other it seemed like everyone was enjoying their selfs.Brandi quickly looked around she notice Mia in the kitchen talking to a blonde haired guy.She pushed past the crowd and made it to Mia.  
  
"Hey girl,i didnt think you was going to make it" Mia said grabing her drink off the table.  
  
"Well if Letty didnt owe me money ,i would be home asleep right now"Brandi said  
  
looking torwards the crowd of people then back at Mia.  
  
"you dont like to party"the blonde hair guy said.Mia looked at him and rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"she just got here today,shes Kristy friend Brandi ,oh and Brandi this is my boyfriend brian"Mia said giving him a playful smack on the cheek and laughed  
  
"Nice to meet you,and yeah i sure do like to party its just i gotta go looking for a job later,but with the looks of it i wont get to" Brandi said  
  
Mia looked at her and the at Brian you could tell she had a thought come to mind.  
  
"Hey Brian, Harry needs a cashier dont he?"Mia said with asmile  
  
Brian glanced up at her he was reading a car trader magazine then he looked over at Brandi.  
  
"Come to think of it yeah he does,come in tommrow and ill hook you up"he said   
  
"ok that would be cool,ill meet you around 3:00 then" she said   
  
Brian nodded his head and started to read his magazine again,Brandi looked around the room again, she was looking for either Dom or that bitch Letty but she didnt seen them,But then she noticed Dom comeing down stairs he looked dead at her and smiled he pushed past everyone and made it to her.  
  
"i see you did make it,Jesse came up and told me"he said rubing his abs and smiled at her.  
  
"like i said i need the money,so i had to come"she said glancing over at Mia who was talking to Brian now. she looked back him.  
  
"So you want something to drink"he said Grabing a coke from the cooler  
  
"no im good thank you though"she said leaning back on the counter.   
  
she looked over at Dom,he was stairing at him,damn he looked so fine and smelled good too,but she kepted in her mind he was off limits,he gave her a look that would make you just would make you drool.  
  
She quickly got out of her daze feeling stupid she walked over to the back door.  
  
"well i gotta be getting home ,could i get my money now" she said crossing her arms,shes turned around.The out of the crowd she heard Jesse say Letty dont start your shit shes here to get her money.Letty appeared after pushing people out of her way adn almost falling.She looked at Dom and then back at Brandi.  
  
"I I thought you gave the sca..scank her the money at the race,what the fuc..fuck is she doing here"she sad,trying to keep her balance,she was wasted bad. Dom looked at her and then back at Brandi you could tell he started to get mad he grabed Lettys arm.  
  
"Letty shut and go back up stairs i told you i didnt feel like hearing it tonight,and i didnt have the cash on me to give her seeing how you didnt bring your own knowing we were raceing.Letty yanked her arm from his grip and glared over at Brandi,she sat down at the table she looked back up at her.  
  
"wel..well if that bitch hadnt of won there would be no problem"she said  
  
brandi started to get mad she didnt like anyone calling her a bitch,she looked over at Dom.  
  
"Im outta here can i get my cash now"she said givin Letty a eat shit look  
  
Letty stood up almosty falling she smirked at Brandi   
  
"yeah..give her..her mo..money and get the hoe outta here now"she said  
  
Dom got mad and he looked around the room.  
  
"Yo Vince get Letty back up stairs now"he said. Vince cam walking over pulling Letty up right he glared over at Brandi.  
  
"fuck ya Dom ill take Vince here with m..."she said and passed out Vince cought her and carryed her up stairs.  
  
Dom stood there shaking his head he looked at Mia who was pretty mad at Letty right about now.  
  
"I cant beleave shes that wasted Dom"Mia said shaking her head and lokking over at Brandi.  
  
Dom started out the back door grabing his keys from the cup off the counter  
  
"come of Mia i need you to open the safe to get her money out"he said.   
  
Brandi followed them to his garage it was starting to get cold out they got inside and Mia went in to Dom's office and got the cash out she handed it to Dom he counted it then handed it to Brandi.They stood there talking for about 20 mins when all out of nowhere there was a loud crashing sound the started to walk out of the office when Jesse ran up to the garage door.  
  
"Dom,Dom come quick Letty just crashed in to a car "he said   
  
Dom ran out to see and Brandi followed Mia out they got outside and Brandi dindt like what she had seen,she felt a rage of madness grow inside..Dom turned to look at her.  
  
(Gotta wait for chp 5 to see what happen) :OP 


	6. Chp5

(A Little Note about chp.4 ill try to remember to end at a guessing point..  
  
a couple of readers got the ending right of the last chp. sorry guys :oP  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandi stood there as the chilled wind touched her skin.She stared a Dom he could tell she was pissed.He would be too if his car got banged up for another persons stupidness.Brandi looked down the driveway to see her most loved possessions wrecked all she did was block everything else from her mind.She seen red when she seen Letty walking up the driveway laughing.Vince was trying to help her walk.Brandi heard Vince say to Dom.  
  
"Dom i didn't know she had left the room,i was getting us a drink"he said holding Letty up by her arm.  
  
"Bitch deserved it now lets..see if..if she could when a race again"Letty said  
  
Brandi stood there she forgot where she was.Then it happen she charged after Letty she got right up to her, sung her around and punched Letty dead in the face, Letty fell to the ground and Brandi was on top of her hitting her, all Brandi had in her mind was this bitch did it on purpose.Letty by then slobbered up and was trying to fight back she was yelling and trying to get Brandi off her..  
  
Dom was shocked how fast this all happen he watch the girls fight and Mia was by now standing by his side she looked at Dom  
  
"Dom do something, didn't just stand there watching"she said pushing Dom's arm.  
  
Dom reached down and pulled Brandi up, she was still trying to hit Letty.Brandi tried to pull lose from the person that had a hold of her until she looked up behind her to see it was Dom she looked down at Letty who was trying to get up.  
  
Vince ran over to help Letty up she was spitting blood out of her mouth she looked over a Brandi and Vince let go of her and in a split second she had punch Brandi in the eye. Vince grabbed Letty. By now everyone from inside was standing around trying to see what was going on Dom looked around and the at Letty.  
  
"Enough Letty its over,Vince go help her clean up now"Dom said he looked over at   
  
Brandi who was standing by Mia rubbing her eye,Mia was trying to see if she was OK.  
  
Brandi looked at Dom she felt ashamed and stupid she didn't expect her anger to take over her like that but it was all too quick.she walked over to her car and started to cry.Her car was all she had to remember her dad by he died in the service a few years ago she just sat there remembering how they would spend every weekend together fixing it up for her and when she lost him she had to sit in the garage and finish it by her self.  
  
Dom walked up behind her he seen she was crying and shaking he kneeled down beside her.He lifted her chin and looked in her face.  
  
"Are you going to be OK"he said. She moved her head looking back down she wiped the tears from her face and looked back at him.  
  
"No.. this car was the only thing i had to remember my dad by,and now i don't have the money to get it repaired and to by new windshields and to replace the whole side all that cost more than what i have"she said standing up.  
  
Brandi reached in and grabbed her purse she was going threw it she sighed and looked over at Dom he was looking her car over she threw her purse on the top of her car and got a few more things out.Dom was no talking with Jesse and Leon she walked over to them and looked at Dom.  
  
"Do you know of any towing service thats close around?"she said   
  
Dom shook his head and looked over at Mia and Jesse  
  
"you guys didn't tell her right"he said  
  
Jesse and Mia shook their heads and looked at each other  
  
"I own a garage and a towe truck and we could towe it to my shop,I can also repair it for you if you want i got the hook up at Harry's so i can get any part you need,then you can make payments to me"he said rubbing his head   
  
Brandi looked at her car then back at him what other choice did she have she grabbed her things and looked over at him.  
  
"It's a deal but one thing i wanna come help do some of the work and i don't want Letty near it" she said   
  
she looked around for Kristy and Leon but there was no sight of them.Dom was telling Jesse to go get Vince and for them to towe the cars to the garage he noticed Brandi looking around   
  
"whats wrong" he said walking over to her   
  
"did Kristy and Leon already leave" she asked looking at him and Mia  
  
"yeah like right after we walked out side"Mia said   
  
Brandi shook her head she sat on the ground she was tired ,her eye was hurting and she was cold and wanted to go home.Dom kneeled beside her.  
  
"I can give you a ride home,if you want" he said helping her up  
  
"yea i need a ride but wont Letty get even more mad at you?"she said picking her stuff up.  
  
"don't worry about her shes already mad she can get over it this was all her fault,she knew not to never drink and drive it was her choice"he said leading her to his car.   
  
Mia gave her a hug and Dom helped her in the car.He gave Mia a hug and told her to call his cell phone if anything else went wrong.Dom walked around to the other side and got in ,then started the car and pulled down the driveway.  
  
They got to her house and Dom put the car in park and got out he walked to her side and helped her get her things he walked her up to the door and she turned to face him he smiled slightly at her.He sat her things inside the door and looked back at her.  
  
"Thanks for everything,i guess ill see you later then"she said  
  
"no problem ill come by later tomorrow and check up on ya"he said training to   
  
leave Brandi watched him leave she walked inside it was quiet Leon and Kristy must be sleeping she went up stairs and washed off then got ready for bed.  
  
She drifted off thinking of Dom and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning she got up and dressed she went down stairs and seen Leon on the couch,He looked up at her and a shock look came on his face.  
  
"Damn girl Mia said you and Letty went at it but she didn't say anything about Letty hitting you "he said   
  
Brandi rubbed her sore eye "yeah it was a sucker punch"she laughed slightly  
  
she got her some coffee and walked back in the living room she looked at the clock it was 2:45.  
  
"Shit,Leon could you give me a ride to harry's Brian is hooking me up with a job there"she said  
  
"Sure let me know when your ready to go"he said flipping through the TV channels  
  
Brandi finished her coffee and finished getting ready she tried to hide the black eye with makeup she and Leon got in the car and drove down to Harry's to meet Brian.They pulled in to the parking lot and went inside Brian was standing near the NOS tanks talking to a customer.He looked over to Brandi and Leon and smiled.Brian served the guy and then he came over to where they were, He looked at Brandi and gave her a funny look.  
  
"Damn girl Letty did hit ya,dint feel bad though Letty looks like shit"he said with a little laugh.  
  
Brandi just smirked a little ,she liked knowing Letty looked worse than her she thought.  
  
"yea well i don't want to talk about it its done and over with now,so Brian can i still get a job"she asked.  
  
"sure can,let me go get Harry"he said and walked to the back room   
  
He came back minutes later with a older guy looked to be about mid 40's she could tell he was nice he came over and smiled, they shook hands and greeted each other.  
  
"Come to my office and fill out the paper work and you can start today if you want"he said with a smile.They both stood up and walked to the counter where   
  
Brian stand Leon stood.Harry looked over at Brian   
  
"Brian hand me an employee shirt,for our newest team member"he said with a grin  
  
Harry handed the shirt to Brandi and told her she could change in the back.She came out and Started work.She actually liked the job.  
  
One month passed and Brandi had been going to Dom's garage helping Dom repair her car it had been going nicely.Dom made Letty stay out of there until her had Brandi's car completely fixed.Letty didn't seem to care her and Vince seemed to be hanging out alot with each other and Dom still hadn't noticed and thing wrong.Brandi just stayed out of it.  
  
Until one afternoon Brandi was working at Harry's when she finished helping with a customer she looked up and seen Vince's car pull up.Vince and Letty were inside they were laughing.Brandi noted them acting strange too she guessed they thought no one could see them.Brandi watched them kissing on each other then see seen something that she didn't want to know.Vince let his seat back and Letty leaned over in his lap it was obvious what they were doing .Brandi got grossed out and walked over behind the counter.  
  
After about ten minutes later she seen Vince get out of the car and zip his pants up .Smiling as he walked in and up to the counter he notice it was Brandi standing there and the smiled slowly moved off his face.He looked at her then turned around and looked at his car he must have known Brandi seen what they did.  
  
He leaned over the counter with a smart ass look on his face and just smirked at her.  
  
"i need two Nos tanks,and make it fast"he said and handed her the paper.  
  
She typed in the info and got him his items,she just wanted him to go she was kinda scared of him,just by his attitude.She handed his receipt to him.He snatched them from her and started walking to the door,when he turned around and glared at her.  
  
"Oh and by the way i know you seen me and Letty in the car,say one word to Dom and ill make sure you disappear"He said and walked on out slamming the door  
  
Brandi watch him as he got in the car and h sated talking to Letty,they both laughed and kissed each other.Letty looked up to the store and flipped Brandi off and mouthed scank they drove away.  
  
Brandi stood there she didn't know what to do she got to know Dom and he shouldn't have his friend and girlfriend doing that to him.She was also scared now of what Vince said.she was in a difficult positions...what was she to do.. 


	7. Chp6

Need For Love Chp6  
  
  
  
It's been about two month's after Brandi's car had been wrecked and today was the day she finally got to drive her car.She had also got to know Dom and and the others alittle more it's been quite for the past couple of weeks.Dom and Letty had it out and Letty went to her mother's house and Vince said he was visiting his brother.But Brandi knew they were together and yet Dom still had no clue.  
  
Brandi rode with Leon and Kristy to pick up her car,she couldn't wait to finally get to drive it she was so happy.When they got to the garage Jesse came out to greet them.Leon got out and him and Jesse went inside,Kristy and Brandi followed behind.Jesse stood by her and was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"you ready to drive this baby"he said rubbing his hand across the hood.  
  
Brandi smiled and nodded she opened the car door and looked around for Dom.  
  
"Where's Dom at he's got my keys?"she said,she looked over at the office and could see his shadow on the blind.  
  
"Hes on the phone with Letty,they are bitching again"Jesse said with a laugh  
  
All four of them stood around talking for about 20 minutes,Dom came out of the office mumbling something and slammed the door behind him.He did not notice any of them until he almost bumped in to Leon,he jumped a little,he glanced over to Brandi.  
  
"Shit i forgot all about you coming today,Ive had a ruff morning"he said rubbing his head.  
  
"Damn Dom you didn't here us in here laughing and making nosies"Leon said with a laugh.  
  
"No i didn't,Letty was bitching on the phone about stupid shit and said she wouldn't be back till Sunday,beside all that shit you ready to go drive this car?"Dom asked looking over at Brandi.  
  
"hell yeah,thats why I'm here remember,so get in and ill show you what it's like to ride with me"she said and gave him a sexy little smile.  
  
Dom got in and Brandi started the car,it started with no problem and purred like a kitten of course the best mechanics fixed it.She pulled out of the drive way and out of the yard.They drove here and there and drove around the town.Brandi slowly pulled her car up to the redlight she sat there waiting for it to turn green when right beside her pulled up a Honda all decked out with a guy in it.Brandi looked over at the car the guy looked at her he rived his motor up to trying to be intimidating,Brandi smiled and looked over at Dom.He just grinned at her he knew what was going threw her head .Brandi gripped the stirring wheel and looked back at the other guy.She threw her car in gear the light turned green and tires squalled like hell.She flew past other cars and dip in and around traffic. Dom grabbed the door and held on,Brandi left the other guy in her smoke he didn't even know what hit him she dropped back down to normal speed and looked over at Dom who had a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Damn girl I cant believe you drive like that,your the only girl Ive rode with that ever did that,but its all good now you have to ride with me sometime"he said with a grin.  
  
Brandi just kept her eyes on the rode and smiled at his comment she knew she scared him just a little because he still was holding the door,she giggled a little and glanced over at him.  
  
"well I'm not like any girl you met,your with a girl that knows what she's doing"she said. They drove back to Dom's house everyone was still there.She pulled in to the driveway and put her car in park.Her and Dom got out and went inside everyone looked at them as they came in.Dom looked over at Mia she was smiling at him in a what-were-you-doing kinda way.  
  
"so how was it"Jesse asked looking over at Brandi  
  
"it was awsome,oh and thanks for the extras too"Brandi said and walked over to Jesse and gave him a hug.  
  
"its was nothing girl"Jesse said  
  
"Yo Dom um Letty called here like five times she sounded really pissed too"Leon said munching on a bag of chips.Dom look at him then at Mia.  
  
"so what did you tell her"Dom asked walking to the kitchen  
  
"told her you went with Brandi to test drive the car,she got mad and hung up"Leon said.  
  
Dom looked back at him and stood stairing the doorway he knew what she was going to think,he just shook his head and walked upstairs and slammed his bedroom door everyone jumped.Brandi sat down on the floor with Jesse and watched him play PS2.Brian and Mia went to his left saying they were going to his house,Kristy and Leon were kissing all over each other on the sofa.About four hours passed and they heard a car pull up and heard a car door slam.The front door opened and in walked Vince he glanced over at Leon and Kristy then he gave Brandi a fuck you look and walked past her and Jesse in to the kitchen and grabbed him a beer,he already had a buzz going he leaned in the door and just glared at Brandi.Jesse looked over at him.  
  
"yo dude whats wrong with you"Jesse asked.Vince took a sip from his beer and continued to glare at Brandi.  
  
"My bitch wouldn't put out tonight,she got pissed about something she found out from her buddy"Vince said and took the last drink from his beer and chucked it in the trash.  
  
Brandi knew he meant Letty just by the way he looked at her  
  
"hell it will be alright dawg,you always got the party's to look forward to on Friday night"Leon said   
  
Dom came down and sat down on the love seat he looked pissed off he sat staring at the wall,he looked over and seen Vince was home and crossed his arms.  
  
"Vince when did you get here?"Dom asked   
  
"About 30 minutes ago,why?"he said walking to the stairs  
  
"just wondering,i thought you was out with some girl tonight"Dom said  
  
Vince stopped at the first step and turned his head a little  
  
"well she got mad tonight and didn't want me there"he said and walked up stairs to his room.  
  
Dom stood up and walked over to where Jesse and Brandi were he looked down at them the at the game.  
  
"hes good at this game you know,but I'm he master"Dom said with a laugh he sat beside Brandi .They talked for awhile and joked around it got late and Leon and Kristy started to leave Brandi got up too to leave.Dom walked out with Brandi she turned around and faced him he looked so fine she stared in to his eyes.  
  
"well i guess ill see you later"she said  
  
"how about tomorrow night"he asked and sat on the steps  
  
"why whats going on tomorrow"she said  
  
"Me and Hector have a race going ,then a party later on,i would like it if you came"he said with a sexy smile.  
  
Brandi looked a him and she could smell his cologne in the air he smelled so good she felt weak in the knees but she kept telling her self no he had someone he was just a friend.She looked over at him and smiled  
  
"You sure it will be OK,I mean isn't Letty suppose to be back too?"she asked looking down at her feet then at her car.  
  
Dom stood up and walked up on the porch he turned and looked at her.He seen the moonlight shining on her hair and he could see her pretty face,He knew she was different from anyone he came in contact with and he like that she was like Letty in a way but in a sweeter and nicer way and more sexy way,Letty seem to have gotten more bitchy and let her self go he didn't know what happen to his real Letty He still loved her but it was slowly slipping away she just stopped trying to she care for him and he was beginning to think she did she stopped trying to love on her or just have alone time,hell she hung out with Vince more than she did him.  
  
Dom looked over at Brandi's car then at her she was still waiting for an answer.  
  
"You just be her at 9 tomorrow night,ill worry about Letty,besides shes not suppose to be home till Sunday,so don't keep me waiting"he said with a grin   
  
Brandi smiled and nodded and she walked to her car and got in she pulled out of the driveway.Dom watch her leave and went inside he didn't know what to do he tried to make it work with Letty but now he liked Brandi and wanted her too.He knew he couldn't have both and he hadn't cheated on Letty like she thinks he did hell he hasn't been with no on except Letty and that seemed to turn Letty off he wanted to do right by her.....   
  
But she had already changed and he didn't know what she had going on she had both already Dom and Vince and she liked it that way and liked making Dom feel like shit because he did it to her and she liked Vince because she knew hew only wanted her and noone else...But Dom had the people of the street races the team and the money, and all that excitement around him and she wanted that too.. 


End file.
